A Golden Mew
by Keithcrimson
Summary: A story about a golden mew and his sexual adventures through college. which he dosnt attend. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Im new here so I don't have much experiance lets jess get this going shall we? This is a pokemorph (poke anthro whatever) story. It containes sex,language, and gay hotness.**

 **i do not own pokemon nor any of he charecters but these oc's are mine. Thank you and have a fun time reading.**

Arceus this was wrong.

So...so wrong. Right now I was pleasing my freind in his sleep! Oh god if he were to wake up he'd kill me! Oh let me introduce myself. My name is Keith...I was a very rare golden mew but well...even being of legendary nature I wasn't all that powerful. The hunk of a Raichu I was sucking off was jase. Life long friend since I was only 5. Being 16 and experiencing high levels of hornyness were taking its toll on me!

"Enjoying your mouse cock kitten?"

Oh Shit! I needed to pull off but I felt the raichu's large hand hold my head down on his cock as he growled "wow. I didn't know you were such a horny slut keith. Maybe I should humiliate you a little for this. Didn't even ask if it was ok." I squirm as he pushed it deeper and came all eight inches of musky thick cock down my throat.

"Mmmm...ohh fuck...this little mouth should be used more often!"

I was only 5"5' and my freind here was so much taller. By six whole inches. I was scared when he pulled me off and gave me the most stern look I've ever seen. I gulp and look away as he grabs me by a cheek and looked me square in the eyes.

"Don't look away from the person who owns you..."

At that point I was rebelling. Own? Did my own freind say he OWNED me? I wanted to psychic wave the fuck out of him for saying that but I didn't as I looked deep in his eyes...

...

...

...

...

Arceus fucking damnit riding giratina's cock!

I was falling for him!

I sniffle a little when he smiled softly and kissed me. I didn't want to fall for anyone. Having 3 other relationships was enough for me. But his lapis eyes...his handsom face...serious demeanr. What was there not to love? I began sucking his tung as it was dominating my whole mouth.

I wanted more. I needed more. I had to have more. I pushed up into him as I kept sucking panting into his mouth as his hands slowly felt my body. Stopping at my chubby butt. You could call it a bubble butt but most the fat I had went to my ass so I call it Chub butt.

I groan and try pulling away before I lost myself but what was I saying.

...

I lost myself the moment I kissed him. Still I kept trying to pull away. Only to be brought into the large chest of jase. I listened to his heartbeat and said "let me go." He chuckled and said "why my little kitty? Weren't you the one to suck me in my sleep and start this anyway." I blushed and said "last warning. Let go."

I was then forced onto a cock. My ass given no time to adjust as I screamed out in pain filled pleasure. "Hah! Knew it! nothing but talk kitten!" He held my mouth and humped in and out as I cry out in pleasure trying to shh me "damn keith...mmnnngf tight as hell. Hey be quite kitten or we'll both get caught. Do you want that?"

I blushed the thought of being caught and more people joining made me aroused. My cock hard at the thought. If you haven't guessed I loved being humiliated...to the extent I pay bullies to not only date but humiliate me as well. But that's only happend a few times.

Arceus I was sick wasn't i? Scratch that I'm mental.

Ah well back to the pleasure I was receiving from jase pounding me like a bitch in heat. I pant more and more putting my hands on his shoulders holding on as he kept fucking me. Damn he was going faster every thrust. Did this mouse's libido not end? I groan and moan soon though I gaso as I felt warm liquid goodness shoot into me. I leaned into him and he held me shhh'ing me.

I think...

I wanna be with him actually.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beauties. It's your ever so unpopular mew. Just letting you know that pokemon isn't mine so if you could read and review. But the oc's are.

Fuck my life...

Just fuck it.

Take a rhydon cock and shove it up my hurt asshole. Seriously. Not only was my ass hurting but when I awoke jase wasn't there and a note was by me. "Went to college. Feel free to roam the campus." Oh if I haven't told you.

I don't attend is college.

 **H**

Or any for that matter...

What? I'm not a dropout or anything I just don't want to attend college but the party's were very good. I finished high-school way to early. So anyway let's review. I'm a golden mew. Weakest legendery I know is me. I'm 16. bie Humiliation gets me hard. I like maroon 5. Favorite song is tangled. Favorite food is erotic foods. Hmm what else...OH and I've become my best friends bitch. Anything else? Nope? Ok moving on.

I was wondering around like normal when I met one of my ex's...damn it why does arceus hate me?

"Mmm oh hey keith!" The floatzel said to me with a hint of sexual desire in his voice. I flinched and wanted to puke "listen Tyler. I'm over you so please just leave me alone." I began to levitate away since I didn't like to walk. But I felt Tyler grab my hand and pull me back. Into a locker, this pull was to damn strong to be Tyler's. That's when I saw it. He had lifted his shirt and I was drooling. Holy shit...he was ripped. Those abs, that chest, those pecs.

WAIT get the fuck ahold of yourself idiot! I couldn't fall for him over muscles.

I only chuckled "what am I looking at? Your muscles are larger but is you-" I was stopped when he unzipped his pants and let it flop out...ok either he went through puberty in one night or my dad visited him and was trying to tell me something. His normal five inches DOUBLED and his thickness was 3 fucking inches. His balls had to hang down a lot and they looked so big. How the fuck did he fit those in there!?

I couldn't stop staring. I look both ways and was about to go down on my knees when I came to realize something. I was jase's no matter what. I got to standing when he pushed me down "oh no your not teasing me. You were gonna suck so suck my cock whore!" My eyes twitched. Inside my head I was wondering what to fuck him up with. Finally I settled with close combat...my tail glowed orange and I began using it jab at his crotch many...many...many times.

He was sent flying at the final jab and he was coughing he threw up a few times and I smile as I dust my hands and tail.

I kept walking disregarding the pain filled floatzel. I smile and soon was starting to head towards to the library. You know I have some friends. Mostly guys, but the girls were my favorite. I loved gossip. I didn't like spreading but I loved hearing it. And one time the cheerleaders devised a evil prank where they made sure to lock me in my room with the whole jock team who all had a crush on me. They were all hard and naked and once my 2nd Boyfreind opens the room door he yelled at me to get out. I was mad sure but it makes me flustered thinking of this one hunk of a electrabuzz.

Anyway here I am at the library.

...

...

...

Ah here we go! I saw two of my friends. A gardevoir and a bayleaf. I walk over and sat by them. Bayleaf gave me a sweat hug and giggled "hey keith!" I hug back "hi Elise! How's it been!"

This was rewarded with sobs and horrible gossip about her. It made me mad to think anyone had beef on Elise. She was such a sweet thing. The gardevoir was named Sarah she was also one of my close friends. I shh Elise and said "now who's been talking this shit about you?" She looked and sniffled "Michale..." In my mind I snapped. Both of these woman knew it to.

T

I stood up and began to actually walk. They tried convincing me it was ok but I wasn't having it.

In a few minutes I was at Michael's door. From experience i knew this bastard loved to talk down to people. Trust me. Dating him for three years and having my first relationship with him makes you learn a lot of things about people. I banged on the door and the pink muscular lugia opend up groaning rubbing his head. He took a look at me and grinned evily "knew you'd come back."

I stepped inside as he moved and he locked the door. Behind my back was sacred sword. I may have not had a horn but I've seen a green Zangoose use it before when I was on a vacation. Being a mew I could use any move. I broke the disk and smirked as I replaced close combat. I said "Michael...I have something for you."

Before I could do a thing he held me close to his broad chest and smiled "I know...that sweet ass." He grabbed it and I looked down as a trident formed in my hands behind my back it was gold. He was confused as I swung it and cut his chest he groaned and held it as I scratched him. "No. You disgusting pervert. A sacred sword for the three years of abuse you put me through plus for spreading rumors that Elise has herpes." I made the trident levitate and threw it at him as he nearly dodged.

He ran out the room me chasing after him.

That day he learned not to mess with my freinds.


End file.
